Characters
1. Natsu Dragoneel He is the main male character of the series. Natsu has a carefree and reckless nature and constantly bickers with other members of the guild. Sometimes he comes off as an idiot. He has a competitive relationship with frequent teammates Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet; Gray tends to insult Natsu, prompting frequent skirmishes, while Erza, an S-class wizard, represents a way for Natsu to prove how strong he is. Despite his reckless and headstrong nature, Natsu is a skilled tactician and can pick up on an opponent's abilities and weaknesses very quickly. He is also vehemently loyal to Fairy Tail, and does not allow anyone to sully its name. Natsu suffers from motion sickness from all modes of transportation, including trains, carriages, and people carrying him on their back; the only exception is being carried by Happy. Natsu's nickname is "Salamander", and he is often recognized by his pink hair, scale-skin scarf, and fire magic. He was raised by the dragon, Igneel, who taught him how to talk, write, and use an ancient style of magic known as "Dragon Slayer". Because of his magic, Natsu can eat any flame other than his own for nourishment. He can also emit fire from any part of his body. The size and power of the flame is a direct result of Natsu mood, so when properly motivated in a battle he is recognized as one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. During the series, Natsu consumes some Lacrima containing Etherion, the magic beam that was fired by the Magic Council and captured in solid form in the crystal, which greatly improves his abilities; his skin becomes scaly, and his speed and the strength of his fire are also greatly increased. This is known as the Dragon Force, the highest level of Dragon Slayer magic, allowing one to gain the power of a dragon. In Mashima's one-shot short story that served as the basis for the manga,Natsu was originally a spirit, and had horns on his head. 2.' 'Lucy Heartfilia She is the main female character of the series. She joins Fairy Tail at the start of the series, having always wanted to be a member. She is always teamed with Natsu when on a job, though the frequent battles they get involved in have left her wishing she could do an easy job by herself. Lucy is one of the saner and more stable members of Fairy Tail, often being the only one to recognize the absurdity of her teammate's actions. She is also very confident in her appearance and sex appeal, exuding a certain amount of vanity. Lucy comes from a wealthy family, her father owning a large valley that serves as his estate's garden. Because she is estranged from her father, she left him and his fortune after the death of her mother so that she could follow her own path. In the series, it is revealed that father once told Lucy that he and her mother came from the guild Love & Lucky, and the "K" in "Lucky" fell off so the sign read "Love & Luc y"; the memory resonated strongly with them, thus they decided to name their daughter Lucy. Her given name was inspired from The Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Lucy practices Celestial Spirit magic, a skill that allows her to summon spirits from another world using Gatekeys. Before she is allowed to use the key she must sign a contract with the spirit to decide upon when she is allowed to summon them. There are two types of keys: silver keys, which are common and of a large variety, and twelve extremely rare gold keys that open the "Twelve Gates of the Zodiac" (Read Lucy's C.S. Keys for further example.) Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks. For example, Aquarius can control water, while Taurus has enormous strength. She can summon multiple spirits (an uncommon ability) at once for short periods of time, but tires out easily when doing so. Lucy's main weakness is she cannot perform magic without her keys, although Loke is able to appear with or without being called out. Along with her keys, she also carries a whip which she is proficient with. 3.Gray Fullbuster ' He is a main character of the series. He frequently teams up with Lucy and Natsu when they go on a mission. Natsu and Gray have a very brotherly, albeit competitive, relationship, with Natsu picking a fight with Gray whenever he says something that might be seen as insulting. Lucy theorizes that their constant fights are a natural by product of the magic styles. Gray was taught how to use ice magic by Ul when he was a child after his parents were killed by Deliora. When Gray later attacked Deliora to seek revenge, Ul sacrifices herself to trap Deliora in ice and save Gray. During his training with Ul, Gray was forced to live in a snowy region wearing nothing but his underwear in order to get accustomed to the coldness of ice. Because of this he has developed the subconscious habit of removing his clothes at inappropriate times, as he is most comfortable without them. Gray is one of Fairy Tail's most talented wizards, and he is able to form static formations of ice with relative ease. Unlike his fellow student under Ul, Gray uses both of his hands when forming ice since using only one hand can create unbalanced ice forms. After defeating Juvia, she falls in love with him and joins Fairy Tail to be with him, where they develop a friendship. 4. '''Erza Scarlet ' She is a main character of the series and one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards. She is a very strong individual, is very stern, and places great value on the rules of Fairy Tail; if someone steps out of line or is slow to do as she asks, she does not hesitate to punish them, so many characters are quick to apologize if they think that they have angered her. This comes up most often when Natsu and Gray start arguing, where they are quick to stop and make up if someone mentions Erza. Erza is not without compassion, however, and will do her best to make Natsu and Gray happy, even if it means delaying their punishment until later. As a child, Erza was one of the many slaves that constructed the Tower of Heaven. She was beaten frequently while there and eventually lost her right eye. During this she met a boy named Jellal. She was eventually able to escape during a slave rebellion but was forced to leave her friends behind. Erza eventually arrived at Fairy Tail, and is given a false eye from Porlyusica. Her desire for armor resulted in her "re-quip" style of magic; with it she can instantly equip herself with armor or weapons in her vast arsenal. She is a talented warrior, being of comparable ability to guild leaders like Makarov. Her legendary status leads to her title of "Titania Erza", meaning "Queen of the Fairies". Erza is very caring of her fellow guild members especially Natsu she sees him as a little brother/big sister relationship (loves Natsu dearly) and believes that one day Natsu will surpass her. Her name was adapted from Eru, a character from a one-shot short story by Mashima that served as the basis for Fairy Tail. 5. '''Happy Happy is a blue, talking cat with the ability to use magic. The series creator was originally going to name him "Freyr" after the Norse god, but didn't think it fit his character. In keeping with his name he is generally quite happy, and is more cool-headed than his partner, Natsu. One type of special ability magic called "Aera" allows Happy to temporarily grow wings on his back and fly, but he can only carry one person in this form. This is the only kind of transportation that does not give Natsu motion sickness. When asked why, Natsu exclaims that Happy is a friend, not a means of transportation. Happy emerged from an egg found by Natsu in the forest, and with the help of Lisanna (Mirajane and Elfman's sister), Mirajane and Elfman they took care of the egg, hoping a dragon would emerge. The egg was taken by Elfman, who had taken the egg when Lisanna and Natsu were sleeping, wanting to help with the egg's hatching, but was too embarrassed, and decided to help out secretly. After Magnolia is absorbed by Anima, he discovers that he is an Exceed, a race of cat-like creatures that can absorb magic within their bodies. When Happy and Charle escape from Extalia, a farmer takes them in. Unbeknowst to Happy, the farmer and his wife, Lucky and Marla, are his parents. 6. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell is a young girl, formerly from the Cat Shelter guild, who joins Fairy Tail after the Oracion Seis are defeated. She travels with a female talking white cat, Charle. Wendy utilizes Sky Dragon Slayer magic, which is the lost magic of healing. Her healing magic takes a large amount of energy, though she can replenish herself by eating air. She wishes to find her dragon, Grandine, who vanished at the same time as the other dragons, and wanted to meet Natsu, hoping he'd know about her. When Grandine left her, she was alone until Mystogan, who was actually Jellal's Edoras counterpart, found her and saved her life, but left her to the ghost of an old man who created Nirvana. The Old Man told her that she was in a guild after creating the illusion of "Cat Shelter" which was not an actual guild. After joining Fairy Tail, Wendy forms a strong bond with Natsu and Gajeel, due to their shared abilities. 7. Charle Charle is a white Exceed who travels with Wendy, and the princess of Extalia, though unknown to her. Like Happy, she uses "Aera" magic, and also develops the ability of precognition. Originally stuck-up and rude, especially to Happy, she eventually begins to open up and develops a friendship with him.